Comfort
by Geeqad
Summary: Izuku wakes to find Mina shaking in fear of the ongoing storm outside, and tries to comfort her.


**I return!**

 **I kinda burnt out on my writing abilities for a while, a result of doing too much in one go. But I'm back after being inspired by a friend on the MinaDeku Discord server (you can find me on there like, all the time).**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

A flash of blinding light followed by the bellowing cracking of thunder shook Izuku awake. He found himself groaning softly as he woke up proper. He hadn't been woken up by a thunderstorm for _years_ , and all this was going to do was eat into his sleeping time.

However, as his senses adjusted to his environment, he began to notice a few things were off. For one, the lamp next to his girlfriend's bed was on, it's bulb glowing dimly as it gave of a gentle glow to light up the room.

And secondly, his girlfriend wasn't in bed beside him. A fact that was particularly jarring to Izuku, as he knew Mina _loved_ cuddling, and had successfully converted him into a cuddler as well.

Sitting up slowly, he noticed another glow of light coming from elsewhere in the room. Looking towards it, it appeared to be coming from Mina's tablet, which could be found on her small table near the foot of her bed. He noticed the glow of the tablet managed to outline the silhouette of the girl he was looking for, with her staring adamantly at the screen.

He'd thought about scolding her for staying up so late and watching videos on her tablet, as it would destroy her sleep schedule and get in the way of her studies, but he began to notice something off about how she was sitting. Her hair was more ruffled than how she usually styled it, meaning she most likely hadn't been awake for very long, and she had herself enshrouded in a blanket, shivering.

 _Oh._

Sitting up and moving to the foot of her bed, Izuku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She, much like Izuku, was afraid of thunder and lightning, only to a much greater extent than her boyfriend. In response to Izuku's comfort, she turned her head to look to him, still shivering in fear with tears in her eyes.

She'd clearly been in this situation for a while now.

Standing up, Izuku gently took the blanket from her as he sat behind her, his legs surrounding her as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, with his hands holding her around the waist as a constant reminder to her that _he was there,_ and that she shouldn't be scared whilst he's there.

She pulled her knees up as much as she could, effectively crushing Izuku's hands against her stomach as she cuddled them for more support. Izuku, in response, began whispering gentle reassurances in her ear, doing what he could to support her as she continued to shake in fear.

It began to work, however, as Mina's grip on her legs began to weaken as her head leaned back and rested on Izuku's shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into his arms. Having been her boyfriend for nearly two years at this point, Izuku knew a thing or two about how to comfort his girlfriend in her times of need and knew just what to do to make her feel safe.

Just as she drifted off, however, another strike of lightning lit up the room, with the booming sound of thunder filling the ears of everyone who would be awake to hear it. It caused Mina to wake up proper once again, but instead of trying to fend for herself like she'd done earlier that night, she spun herself around immediately, wrapping her legs around Izuku's waist as her arms encircled his neck, latching on like her life depended on it, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Izuku merely continued to comfort his terrified girlfriend, thinking to himself that he'd been too optimistic in thinking that he'd seen the last of the storm as the rain continued to lash against her bedroom windows. Constantly whispering reassurances in her ear as he gently stroked her back, her tears that were now streaming down her face completely soaking his t-shirt.

Not that it was really an issue to Izuku, as Mina's plight took priority right now over the state of his t-shirt.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the lightning continued to strike endlessly for what seemed like hours, with Mina continuing to grasp onto Izuku harder than she'd ever thought possible with each subsequent strike. At one point, as a defence mechanism, Izuku assumed, she'd accidentally activated her Quirk, causing her to sear holes in Izuku's pyjama's and burning his back slightly. To Izuku's credit, however, he acted like he hadn't even noticed as he continued to comfort her endlessly, assuring her that there was nothing to be afraid of and that he was there for her.

Eventually, the sound of the rain lashing against the window began to die down, and the sudden beams of light followed by the booming of thunder seemed to stop. Izuku felt his girlfriend's grip on him loosen as her breathing slowed to a steady pace, her eyes shut with her body encircling Izuku's as much as it could.

Feeling accomplished that he'd managed to successfully comfort her in her time of need, Izuku felt himself start to drift off as he rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Just a short drabble, I felt inspired by Ancho's work and just** _ **had**_ **to write something for it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For those of you who enjoy being in the gutter much like myself, I am planning an NSFW version of this set up, which will most likely be part of Sneak. Keep an eye out for that, you lemon loving sods.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
